


The Book of Divine Refreshment - an Inspector Lewis Mystery

by neevebrody



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cover art for "The Book of Divine Refreshment" by thesmallhobbit - for smallfandombang on LiveJournal<br/><b>Link to fic post:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1423195">The Book of Divine Refreshment</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Book of Divine Refreshment - an Inspector Lewis Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art for "The Book of Divine Refreshment" by thesmallhobbit - for smallfandombang on LiveJournal  
>  **Link to fic post:** [The Book of Divine Refreshment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1423195)

**Author's Note:**

> Textures by: queen_bartonia1  
> Caps: randomkiwibirds


End file.
